Literalmente embarazado
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred miraba con horror a Arthur, se lo habían cambiado, ahora resulta que le gustan las hamburguesas y cambia de estado anímico cada un minuto. Tenía que salvarlo como el buen héroe que es, lo que no sabía es que venía un "mini-héroe" en camino. USxUK, Mpreg.
1. Antojos extraños

Este fic es el reemplazo del de las olimpiadas... ¿qué quiero decir? ya que ese terminó este se actualizará diariamente y los capi no superarán las quinientas palabras, siempre quise escribir las fases de Arthur Mom! :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Mpreg y uno que otro tema sexual.

Arthur está tumbado en el sillón, no porque le guste llegar y tumbarse en uno, sino que un peso, contrario a él y sumamente inquisitivo lo acorrala, jadea con fuerza, esa lengua en su cuello, allí vienen los molestos estremecimientos unos tras otro, gime ronco al sentir la rodilla incrustarse más en su entrepierna, que quiere ponerse en cierto sentido...

Más tibia, dura, y que el americano jugara con ella como sabe hacerlo. Pero, es allí cuando todo cambia, siente una presión en el estomago.

Le molesta, le hace enojar.

–¡Sale de encima maldita sea, gordo molesto! ¿te crees la ballena de Pinocho acaso?–

El americano retrocedió sus buenos centímetros ante esas palabras tan... "de la nada" que le dedicaba el inglés, se sintió ofendido, casi pensó en hacerle el amor sin lubricante.

–¡Demonios Inglaterra, tú te ofreciste con manzana y todo en la boca a que yo, el heroico lobo te comiera! ¿ahora qué te pasa?–

El inglés se quedó impactado ante eso, luego, su cabeza bajó, el americano estaba entrando en el dramón más grande de su vida, ahora Arthur estaba...¿triste?

–E-Eres un insensible estúpido...–

–So-Sorry Arthur, no quería, sabes que te amo, eres el queso de mi hamburguesa, nunca lo olvides...–

Arthur, si hubiera estado normal hubiera vomitado banderas estadounidenses tachadas por lo poco romántico que había sido eso, en cambio, se arrojó amorosamente a Jones tal dueña de casa sonriendo para tener antojo de hamburguesas del McDonald's.

Alfred entró en pánico, le habían quitado a su Arthur o el inglés estaba pasando por una enfermedad terminal, él nunca le pediría una hamburguesa tan abiertamente ni cambiaría de personalidad tres veces en menos de un minuto.

Arthur necesitaba un médico, el pobre de Jones creía que estaba delirando.

**N.A:** Y así, todos los días habrá una actualización corta, espero les guste :3 por cierto, está casi listo el capi de "Padrino mágico" :D

Próximo capítulo:_ Al doctor._

_Alfred estaba casi llorando a moco tendido, Arthur le estaba pidiendo ir al Burger King... ¡estaba muriendo, sí, lo estaba! tenía que llegar pronto a la clínica, tenía que hacerlo._


	2. Al doctor

Asdf, en un momento pensé en no seguir este fic, es que hay gente que me pone a favoritos y nunca me comenta, y otras que no ponen favoritos y comentan, es tan extraño (?), pero no seré comercial, escribo porque me gusta así que seguiré escribiendo para los que les guste leerme :3

**_Al doctor._**

Alfred lo miraba catatónico, el inglés le regañaba con las cejas fruncidas casi volviendo a la normalidad cuando lo alzaba entre sus heroicos brazos apartando a todo lo que se moviera, fuera perro, gato o persona de su lado cuando estaba entrando a la clínica, chillando histéricamente, con urgencia. Naturalmente, si no hubiera mostrado su suprema identificación luego, lo hubieran echado a pastadas ninjamente estadounidenses de allí.

Los dejaron heroicamente esperando, mientras el americano seguía de forma sobre protectora con el inglés en brazos, sin soltarlo, como si fueran los últimos y gays momentos juntos que tendrían en toda su vida, Alfred aún no estaba listo para decirle adiós, en realidad, nunca lo ha estado.

–Shit, Jones, suéltame ahora mismo… ¡no me pasa nada! sólo vamos a comer al Burger King, se me antojó una con tocino…–

–¡Oh my Arthur! –empezó a llorar melodramáticamente mientras la gente del hospital realmente le creía el cuento de que el inglés estuviera mal. –Estás delirando, sólo espera, nos atenderán pronto ¡no veas la luz cariño, no lo hagas, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer contigo! –

–¿A-Alfred? –ahora el inglés dudaba del estado mental del americano.

Poco después llamaron al americano quien se abalanzó contra la puerta del doctor con su amante en brazos, Kirkland se quería matar, estaban haciendo el ridículo, además de que cuando alegaba el americano lo acallaba con besos que lo dejaban sin respiración, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

–¡Please, es lo que más amo en toda mi vida, sánelo, le daré millones si es que quiere, por favor, Claudio, sálvelo! –gritó con fuerza.

El doctor asintió considerando al americano un loco de patio que aún peinaba muñecas. –Lo haré señor Jones, por cierto… mi nombre es Jorge…–

Y el doctor sólo cerró la puerta, dejando al americano con el corazón en la garganta, pidiendo a los cielo que "Jonathan" pudiera salvar a su amado inglés, porque sin él no es nada, pierde el alma, ya no sonreiría sin su verdadera razón de transfondo, porque desde que existe… él ha estado allí, se negaba a perderlo. Lo que no sabía, es que la noticia lo dejaría más histérico.

**N.A: **Eso, veamos que hará nuestro macho estadounidenses cuando se entere :D

Próximo capítulo: _La gran noticia._

_Alfred entró valerosamente, la cara atónita de Inglaterra lo tenía aterrando, le dijeron rápidamente la noticia: "Arthur está embarazado" se suponía que la confidencia tenía que afectar más a Inglaterra, pero… Alfred... él casi se muere, sí, casi, aún tenía que vivir para cuidar a su bebé._


	3. La gran noticia

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentario, los leí cada uno, asdf, lloraré, sus gays reviews son el pan de cada día, hasta con un "lindo" está bien -ya veo todos me ponen eso, malos-, en fin, disfruten :D

**La gran noticia.**

El americano sintió la puerta abriéndose a lo película de terror, quizás el doctor Sergio era hermano lejano de Edward Cullen... esperen, esa película no es de terror, ni un bebé se asustaría con eso, en fin, esa manera de abrir la puerta de forma tan misteriosa mataba a Jones.

¡Estaba que colapsa, su Arthur no! ¡no podían llevárselo a él! ¡pueden llevarse todo, incluyendo sus amadas consolas y dinosaurios de juguete pero no a él!

Entró temblando como gelatina a la consulta, miró al doctor con cara impresionada, luego a su pareja, con el rostro más deformado que le vio en toda su vida, estaba en posición fetal ante la noticia. Shit, eso no le daba buena espina.

¡Noooo, Arthur se iba a morir! ¡tendría que vestirse todos los días como gótico y llorar por Arthur melodramáticamente por siglos acompañado de música jazz!

–Doctor Ricardo, por favor dígalo, seré fuerte, le juro que lo seré...–eso decía, pero ya estaba llorando como llave abierta.

El médico le puso una mano sobre el hombro, mirándole serio.

–Señor Jones, primero, que mi nombre no es Ricardo joder, segundo...–tomó aire. –Por más ilógico y de película gay que suene esto, felicidades, Arthur está anormal y extrañamente... embarazado...–

Sí, se suponía que si Arthur estaba bien y sanito Jones saltaría en una pata y luego bailaría como un divo -de diva- toda la noche y follarían hasta el amanecer. Pero no, no saltaba, no hacía nada, Arthur se levantó, confirmando la verdad, el norteamericano volvió a pestañear, Alfred sonrió con la intensidad de un macho varonil al decir "yo... seré papá" y luego, caer con la misma masculinidad al suelo.

Sí, Alfred se tomó tan natural la noticia que se desmayó para imponer calma. Ni sabía lo que le esperaría luego, ese era sólo el principio. Entre antojos ingleses, tanto sexuales como hormonales estaría todo el día pendiente de ese raro embarazo.

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado, ahora veré si actualizo a nuestro querido Secu -para quienes lo conozcan claro-.

Próximo capítulo: _Séptima semana de embarazo._

_Alfred ya para ese entonces había salido de su coma y su nerviosismo a ser padre -o al menos algo-, mimaba a Arthur en todo, ese día, incluso lo mimaría sexualmente, según Inglaterra, lo "necesitaba"._


	4. Séptima semana de embarazo

Estas cosas pasan, no exactas pero pasan. Algunos síntomas tendrá Arthur pero no todos (?)

_**Séptima semana de embarazo.**_

Alfred había estado masculinamente dos días desmayado, casi como si el del problema fuera él, cuando despertó creía que todo era un sueño, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Inglaterra tejiendo ropa para un bebé, empezó a correr en círculos mientras la súper mamá lo detenía con una patada voladora. Después de eso, luego de estar en una terapia aceptó que iba a ser padre.

Brincaba por la casa vomitando arcoiris de la felicidad, sería padre, algo le hizo intuir que Tony estaba detrás de todo eso, le aterraba la idea de que su hijo saliera verde y todo el mundo le hiciera bullying por ser verde.

OMG, quizás le dijeran "Mini-Hulk" en el colegio y llegaría llorando a sus brazos y Arthur correría para que lloraran juntos.

En ese entonces, dejó de pensar en sus dramas mentales de cómo sería su hijo para dedicarse a ver a su pareja allí, con los bóxer pequeños que tanto le excitaban y esa sudadera color grisáceo pegada a su delicioso cuerpo, de cierta manera se le endurecía al ver como el inglés se frotaba los pezones molesto, sonrojándose un poco, era normal, pero el pensamiento morboso de Jones no, quien se arrojó a la cama, en una primera instancia a sentir al bebé.

Luego, su mirada se curva traviesa, haciendo que las manos del inglés tejiendo tiemblen cuando le suben hacia arriba la ropa. Explora con la lengua, travieso y preparado, le encantan los espasmos de su Arthur, se preguntó si el pequeño que nacía dentro de Inglaterra sentiría como lo ama...

Como lo desea.

–¿Qu-Que haces?–gemía sutil, dando un respingo hondo cuando la lengua da vueltas por sus botones, aferra la cabeza del americano hacia sí, pidiendo más a su manera.

Lo mira, deteniéndose luego de morder y escuchar ese sonoro gemido.

–Lo que me pediste hace una hora atrás Inglaterra... que te tocara...que te lamiera, sinceramente, me da miedo que nuestro pequeño sienta lo que te hago pero...–

–¿Pero?–decía de cierta manera enloquecido, queriendo sentir más al americano, malditas hormonas.

–Pero es ahora cuando me doy cuenta, que lo único que podría sentir de esto... es que amo a su progenitor, que estoy loco por ti... que esta misma pasión lo trajo al mundo...–

–Eres...un estúpido cursi Alfred, pero de cierta manera, me alegro que hayas sido tú y sólo tú el que causó esta rara y extraña creación en mi interior...–

–También te amo, Arthur...–

–Pobre de ti que haya mngg... haya sido tu amigo el raro, Tony...–gemía mientras sentía como la mano del americano gateaba a través de sus bóxer, apretándoselo con lujuria.

–¡Ajajajaja! ¡como crees!– se rió nervioso, de alguna manera le rogaba al cielo que su amigo no haya tenido que ver con todo esto o Inglaterra lo mata.

El día era normal, la noticia ya no lo alteraba como antes, o quizás, sólo era porque el vientre de Inglaterra apenas había tenido cambios y sus hormonas sólo se activaban para placer de él, pero cuando avanzara el embarazo definitivamente se volvería loco.

**N.A:** A Arthur no le saldrá leche, sería espantoso, fin del tema, pero tendrá los pezones más delicados y duros (?) siento que Alfred se aprovechará xD

Próximo capítulo: _Compras de padres._

_Alfred estaba allí, en una tienda para bebes, aviones de juguete, osos y carros, el inglés estaba en colapso viendo a Estados Unidos gritar como un loco queriendo llevarse todo para su bebé, después de todo, el hijo de un héroe sería tratado como tal._


	5. Compras de padres

Otro capítulo, si, no publique un día, insisto en que no creo que lo hayan notado xD pero en fin, aquí está para ustedes lectores.

**Compras de padres.**

Los dos habían acordado ir allí, Arthur sonrió con calidez acariciando su estomago soltando una pequeña risilla, porque pensó -mal, muy mal- que sería un día tranquilo, relajado y lindo, tenía más o menos una lista de lo que necesitarían.

• Cochecito.  
• Una silla para el auto.  
• Un chupete.  
• Un portapañales.  
• Una mesa de cambios.  
• Juguetes interactivos.  
• Una mecedora.  
• Una cuna.

El inglés iba súper bien y sonriente hasta que lee la última cosita "pequeña" de la lista, se queda atragantado y casi vocifera un grito por lo que supuestamente el bebé necesitaría.

–Al-Alfred ¡eres un idiota pervertido!– la última decía así:

• ¡Un hermanito! (ya sabes a que me refiero Artie owo)

Pero algo iba mal, el americano ya no estaba frente a él, estaba delante, especialmente en la zona de juguetería, luego, sintió un grito histérico.

–¡Oh dios, esto es impresionante! ¡oh eso también, hay un osito samurai, definitivamente tengo que comprarlo...! ¡ohh no sé qué es esto pero igual me lo llevo porque brilla!–Arthur parpadeó, algo estaba mal, la mirada del americano sobre los juguetes, pijamas y carros de coche era la de un demente.

¿Oh dios? ¿eso que escuchó fue un gruñido? ¡Alfred le había rugido a una indefensa mujer que buscaba juguetes seguramente para un niño! ¿qué pretendía Jones, llevarse toda la maldita tienda?

–¡Atrás serpiente traicionera, el traje de Iron Man para bebés es mío!–

El inglés estaba en colapso, Jones se había convertido en un comprador impulsivo, llevaba el carro lleno y como cinco bolsas en la otra mano.

–Alfred, no crees que...–no pudo continuar, Jones lo había tomado con el brazo izquierdo mientras movía con hazaña el carro chocando a las viejas casi como un delincuente, Arthur gritó horrorizado, definitivamente... a alguien no tan maduro como Alfred estar por ser padre lo estaba afectando.

–¡Toda la tienda será para el hijo del héroe, todas, atrás, atrás!–

El americano lo supo allí, Alfred se había emocionado mucho, demasiado, al ver tanto juguete, tantas maravillas, el chico que lleva dentro explotó, quería que su hijo fuera feliz, que su familia fuera la más alegre de todas. Que fuera así por siempre.

Si para hacer sonreír a Arthur tenía que gastar toda una industriado lo haría, por ahora, lo único que le estaba sacando a Kirkland era una que otra crisis nerviosa, habían llegado dos camiones de todo lo que Alfred compró, incluyendo todos los trajes de superhéroes del mundo, un equipamiento entero de mini-varitas, ropa y trajes de Harry Potter, traje de "yo soy tu padre" y otra polerita mini del bebé que dijera "lo sé". Ahora no era Alfred el que se desmayaba, era Kirkland, no sabía si aguantaría más con ese histérico y consentidor padre que le daría a su futuro pequeño.

**N.A:** Alfred está loco, déjenlo, el hijo de ellos dos será un consentido, pero claro, allí estará Mom Arthur para poner orden, sólo que hoy estaba débil para regañar -matar- a Alfred :3

Próximo capítulo: _Décima semana de embarazo._

_Alfred esta allí, mirándolo como un águila, consintiéndolo en todo, decían que era bueno consumir agua en esos meses, Estados Unidos le daría agua a su amante, pero de alguna forma eso acabó en una situación muy extraña... pero placentera._


	6. Décima semana de embarazo

Ya he saludado tantas veces que no sé que poner aquí arriba, deseo mucho amor entre Alfred y Arthur supongo :3

**_Décima semana de embarazo._**

Alfred F. Jones tenía el ojo puesto en Inglaterra incluso más que cuando lo espiaba en las noches antes de que empezara a salir con sus binoculares, Arthur sólo suspiraba y USA estaba allí, listo y ofrecido. El inglés le sonreía a veces, otras sinceramente Jones asustaba por su excesiva preocupación.

Un loco de amor como dirían algunos.

Kirkland empezaba a sentir los síntomas, molestos estreñimientos, algunos dolores de cabeza, cambios de humor y necesidad sexual que trataba de ocultar un poco, no quería quedar como un necesitado frente a ese americano.

–¡Oh vamos Arthur, como no querías agua te traje jugo, necesitas tomar líquidos, tienes que cuidarte!–

–¡Eres un demente Jones, no es necesario tenerme acostado aquí como enfermo terminal, saca tus mugrientos jugos a otra parte, me voy a levantar!–amenazó serio.

Empezaron a forcejar, el melodramático amante de los traseros ingleses sujetó a su pareja en una especie de pelea, los diferentes jugos, desde manzana a plátano cayeron sobre el inglés, éste se enfureció, haciendo el espectáculo de su vida.

Alfred en murmullos le pide disculpas tomándolo con imprudencia en brazos.

–Perdóname amor, sabes que es mi primera vez como padre, quizás me preocupo de más...–

El inglés casi... sólo "casi" cae ante ese cursi y arrepentido discurso.

–¿Qué haces maniático? ¡déjame en la cama ahora mismo!–el americano frunció la boca, cerrando la de Inglaterra en un beso húmedo y fogoso, acomodándolo más en sus brazos para ir al baño.

–Te bañaré Inglaterra...eso hago...–sonrió con dulzura llevando el cuerpo de su linda pareja hasta el baño.

El sonrojo en las mejillas inglesas era hermoso y tierno, de los que pocas veces suele demostrar al americano, el bebé no debía causar peleas entre los dos, debía unirlos más, Arthur dejó caer su cuerpo desnudo sobre la amplia ducha mientras Jone se metía a paso firme, se sonrieron, el agua caía de manera tibia y placentera sobre sus cabezas.

Arthur gruñó atrayendo al americano al agua, pegando sus caderas en forma salvaje, rozando los sexos ardientes, quizás Arthur quería otro líquido dentro de él, y no era precisamente agua. Realmente lo único que necesitaba era tenerlo a él, a su verdadero amor...junto a el.

**N.A:** Si algunas quieren Lemon díganlo con confianza xD, por ahora sólo hay insinuaciones, aunque hay un capítulo que se llama "Sexo en el embarazo" que es mini-Lemon. Uno puede hacerlo eso sí hasta los cuatro meses, máximo cinco :D

Próximo capítulo: _Cita romántica._

_Con temas de bebés, con comidas especiales, con antojos y dolores, además de la euforia de ser padres están descuidando su relación, Alfred toma cartas en el asunto, una cita...que desencadenaría algo más hermoso._


	7. Cita romántica

Y he aquí el capítulo siete, tuve problemas para subir, odio hacer los capítulos en celu por eso mismo (?)

**_Cita romántica._**

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde el incidente en la juguetería donde Inglaterra en la noche quemó parte de los juguetes por falta de espacio mientras Jones sólo lloraba amargamente. Arthur tiene quince semanas de embarazo ya, Alfred es su sobreprotectora pareja pendiente segundo a segundo, a veces, ambos se recuestan entre besos y cuando los "ánimos" se calman Alfred sube la polera y acaricia el estomago, tan adorable y lindo, lo besa con suavidad, recibiendo un "idiota" y una pequeña risa del inglés.

Le parece tan cute ver crecer algo dentro de lo que más ama gracias a lo que han formado juntos, aunque a veces, sólo a veces le den ganas de usar de tambor el estomago de Arthur, se resiste… Arthur lo mataría y claro que no quería poner en riesgo la vida del preciado bebé. Aún así, los momentos en que no se preocupaban de los preparativos o de seguir yendo a las juntas era escaso.

Por eso decidió invitarlo a una cena romántica, no americanamente romántica -dígase un par de hamburguesa y una película de acción en la noche- sino romántica. Un restaurante para los dos en medio de las estrellas, un elegante baile sin cotizar en gastos, Arthur se aferraba al hombro de Jones mientras éste le sujetaba la cadera, grácil, perfecto y sutil.

–G-Gracias Alfred, esta noche es perfecta… –susurró besando los labios de su pareja, que se acomodaba entre sus piernas cercanos a la barra de licores.

–Aún así no te dejaré beber alcohol Arthur… –se rió un poco de manera graciosa, el inglés frunció las cejas molesto.

–¡Idiot, ya lo arruinaste! –

El americano se acerca insinuante mientras le asiente a un sujeto que está cercano a ellos, acaricia la camisa holgada de su inglés suavizando el contacto cuando muerde el cuello, sabe como distraer a su Arthur de los enojos, pasa su mano por el pecho, deteniéndose en sus rozadas protuberancias, luego, baja hasta el pantalón.

–¿Qué demo-nios? n-no aquí… –

–No te preocupes mi Arthur, procuraré hacerte sentir incluso más anestesiado que con el mismo alcohol, nos han preparado una pieza… –

–No tenias que...

–Sí, tenía que...– sonríe –Por cierto, esta noche es perfecta, tienes razón… –le acaricia los cabellos suavemente, mientras lo carga hasta el segundo piso detrás del comedor del fino restaurante con habitaciones. –¿Pero sabes? podría desaparecer todo esto, el baile… la comida, todo, pero si tú aún estás aquí… todo sería perfecto… –

El anglosajón no supo cómo reaccionar ante esas bellas palabras, atrajo con posesión la boca a sus labios, profundizando el tacto y haciendo que todo fuera un nubarrón de placer en la cama, quizás no era necesario al menos ese día hacer el amor… para sentirte completamente del otro.

**N.A:** Cursilería al máximo, déjenme ser, viva el USxUK :,D

Próximo capítulo: _La segunda gran noticia._

_Alfred F. Jones, nación, amante y eterno enamorado decide algo, algo que marcará su vida para siempre, pero si es así, sólo quiere que sea Arthur el que reciba esa noticia, su eterno amor, que de cierta manera, aceptará encantado_.


	8. La segunda gran noticia

Lo admito, hoy estuve muy floja, ya con decirles que tenía planeado subir tres fic hoy pero el ocio me la ganó...

_**La segunda gran noticia.**_

Los dos angloparlantes se sentían rozando el cielo de la felicidad, más allá de todos los problemas y las crisis de histeria súper masculinas de Jones junto a los extravagantes cambios de humor en el mayor que pudieran tener se han unido como nunca antes, si calculaban bien, ya iban dieciocho semanas de embarazo, unas cuantas más y Arthur llegaría a la mitad del proceso.

–Esto es raro...–

–¿El qué?–preguntó con las mejillas algo encendidas el menor.

–¿El qué preguntas?–grita el inglés algo alterado. –¡Estamos aún aquí parados como estúpidos, ni siquiera hay una reunión importante y estamos acá!–

–Hace veinte años...–susurró el americano con voz dulce y ronca, acaramelada.

El estadounidense se acercó al exquisito cuerpo anglosajón con pasos decididos, éste sorprendido comienza a retroceder, Alfred lo arrincona más, arremetiéndolo contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos en la muralla, juntando sus rostros y acomodando su rodilla en la entrepierna contraria. Kirkland gime, más sensible que otros días ante la caricia sexual.

–¿Qu-qué haces?–soltó con calentura, oh efímero y delicioso contacto.

–Hace veinte años hice esto mismo... en este preciso lugar... ¿lo recuerdas? te arrinconé, te excité y luego me confesé como un estúpido...–

El inglés se sorprende del detalle de que lo recuerde tan bien. –Sí, aquí fue...–dice con voz jadeante.

–Por eso, aquí mismo...–dice separándose mientras saca una cajita detrás de su espalda, luego se agacha, mira fijamente a los ojos a su amante para extender la caja y abrirla.

–Arthur tú te... bueno, si quieres...–

–Oh... ere-eres un estúpido...–la garganta le dolía, sabía que quería decirle, estaba temblando por las palabras.

–¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?–

Inglaterra no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo se tiró encima de americano a besarle como un demente, funcionarios públicos veían la escena anonadados, pensando que eran un par de borrachos que entraron sin permiso. Alfred entre besos sonrió como nunca antes... tomaría ese ataque a besos como un: "sí, acepto".

**N.A:** El próximo capítulo es como un especial, espero que les haya gustado, estoy más segura que algún -o todos- adivinaron que quería pedirle Jones. Son taaan tiernos :3

Próximo capítulo:_ El tío celoso._

_A la tranquila -casi loca- familia Jones-Kirkland que aún no se casaban ha llegado una visita de pelo rojo, sí, ese escocés venía a ver a su hermano, Alfred estaba pegado como lapa a su Inglaterra, algo le dice que Escocia quiere tirar a Arthur por una escalera al puro estilo de una telenovela._


	9. El tío celoso

Aquí el capítulo, saben... intentaré subirlos más temprano, siempre los subo a las tanta de la noche.

_**El tío celoso.**_

Ya era tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando, por alguna razón la noticia del casamiento había emocionado a Inglaterra en varios sentidos de la palabra, ahora estaban dándose mimitos arriba del sillón, Arthur restregando sus nalgas encima de la dureza del americano, simplemente delicioso... cuando en eso un malvado sonido se escucha.

La puerta, puta y desgraciada puerta. Los dos bufaron cabreados por la visita que llegó sin avisar, a Arthur le tocó abrir ya que aún no se había puesto duro... y a Jones le tocó irse al baño a sacarse la tienda de acampar de los pantalones.

El inglés abrió la puerta, levantó ambas cejas por la visita que tenía delante de él, lo hizo pasar poco después.

–¿Y bien? ¿quién es la visita Arthur?– Jones venía sonriente luego de la terapia en el baño, abriendo los ojos encontrándose una expresión aún más amargada que la de su Inglaterra.

Quiso gritar como niña, no esa "cosa" de nuevo allí, siempre que él venía de visita cosas malas y aterradoras pasaban, sí, Escocia estaba de visita... para confirmar "ciertos" rumores de la pancita de su hermano.

Hablaron tranquilamente durante un rato de eso, mientras Alfred no se separaba ni dejaba de abrazar a Inglaterra, algo le hacía pensar que de la nada Scott sacaría un arma y lo matará a él o hará algo para que Inglaterra pierda el hijo.

–¿Así que... van a tener anormalmente un hijo verdad? ¿y se casarán no? –susurró más calmado de lo que se esperaría.

–Yes...–afirmaron ambos.

–¿Oigan... puedo pedirles un favor?–

–Claro...–los dos asintieron nuevamente.

–Bien, voy a usar su baño para vomitar...–y se fue tranquilamente. Alfred suspiró con alivio, era muy raro que estuviera tan tranquilo.

El resto de la tarde Jones no se despegó de su embarazado amante y su estomago, la mirada de Escocia era malvada, estaba seguro que quería arrojar a Inglaterra de unas escaleras o darle de tomar algo raro. Después de todo Escocia nunca estuvo se acuerdo con su relación.

Arthur tuvo que marchar a recostarse arriba, no se sentía del todo bien, Alfred iría a socorrerlo gaymente después de que echara a ese metiche de la casa.

–Adiós Scott, suerte de regreso a casa...–sonrió falsamente el americano, casi queriendo decirle "y no vuelvas".

–Oye gordo, cuida al conejo... y al hijo que espera, para ser sincero, venía a matar al bebé o a ti...–confirmó como si nada botando en el patio un envase verde con ácido y un cuchillo.

Jones chilló de miedo, él tenía razón, Scott era un demente.

–Pero... me di cuenta que se aman y esas tonterías que me hacen ir a vomitar, en fin, te juro que si lo llegas a lastimar o ver esto como obligación... te mato.–

–No tienes que decírmelo, siempre lo amaré...–sonrió el americano con confianza, quizás ese escocés no era tan malo.

–Ah, otra cosa más...–susurró con una sensual sonrisa. –Mejor hazle una prueba de ADN al niño, quien sabe... quizás es hijo mío...–

Susurró yéndose con elegancia prendiendo un cigarro mientras el americano se moría en celos, maldito escocés, fue una estupidez pensar que iba a cambiar... mañana mismo le haría una prueba a Inglaterra... no es que desconfiara de él... pero Escocia es un tema totalmente diferente a tratar.

**N.A:** Escocia sí aceptó al niño, no tan de buenas pero lo hizo, no se preocupen, el hijo es de Alfred xD

Próximo capítulo: _ Avance del embarazo._

_Alfred y Arthur están conmocionados, van a ir a dar otro chequeo, el americano está vuelto loco, quizás ahora supieran si sería niño o niña, sea lo que sea... igual lo amarían._


	10. Avance del embarazo

Aquí va otro capítulo, aún quedan unos cuantos más, son como veinte si no mal recuerdo :3

_**Avance del embarazo.**_

Los angloparlantes estaban esperando esta vez pacientemente su turno, al menos el inglés, Alfred por su parte apretaba una de esas bolitas de goma para mantenerse lo más humanamente calmado que le fuera posible. Arthur no le permitiría otro escándalo...

Como cuando lo obligó a hacerse un examen de ADN sospechando del escocés. En realidad, sólo era una mala broma eso y lo de matar al niño para mostrar a su manera que Jones tenía que cuidar a esos dos como si fueran su vida. Por más raro que fuera... era un buen hermano.

Ahora estaban allí porque el doctor era de confianza -en pocas palabras sería polvo si revela que un hombre está embarazado de otro hombre- Inglaterra ya tenía sus hermosas veinte semanas, por lo cual se podía ver el sexo de su pequeño amor y mini-héroe.

–¿Esos no son Francis y Mateo?–mencionó el americano dejando la bolita relajadora por un momento.

–Creo que sí, y no es Mateo... es Canadá, Matthy... ¿recuerdas?–

–¡Wuauu! ¡el embarazo te hace recordar esas cosas!–susurra algo emocionado mientras Inglaterra le entrega nuevamente el juguete para que se entretenga en eso y no mate a alguien de la emoción.

Alfred jugó y jugó hasta que pensó en una terrible posibilidad.

–Arthur... y si ellos dos vienen porque también están esperando un beb-...–la mirada del americano era un poema, trauma por todas partes, ahora seria tío de... y tendría a Francis de...

¡No, no, era sólo su imaginación, sólo eso! ahora entendía a Escocia un poco, enterarse de que tu hermano estaba embarazado podía ser un trauma de por vida.

Ambos fueron llamados hacia adentro, poniendo unas extrañas maquinas al lindo cuerpo de su Inglaterra, el menor veía todo conmocionado sacando fotos como loco hasta que el doctor le dijo que parara, miraron la pantalla y el doctor habló, ya sabían que sería y ellos... de una u otra manera... lo amarían con toda su vida.

**N.A:** ¡Ahora ustedes escogen qué será! ¡hombre o mujer! ¡gemelas o gemelos! hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy :3

Próximo capítulo: _Revelando la verdad._

_Por fin supieron que iba a ser exactamente su pequeño, hombre, mujer o quien sabe, salieron conmocionados ante la respuesta, Jones brillaba, pero cuando Francis también salió melodramáticamente de la consulta casi murió, pobre... ¡pobre Claudio!_


	11. Revelando la verdad

Ajajjaja, amo a esta linda familia, en fin :3 gracias por los comentarios que me mandaron, la mayoría ganó -gemelos perdió por muy poco D:- espero que a los que eligieron algo distinto igual les guste :D

**_Revelando la verdad._**

El doctor hizo un suspenso que agitaba el pobre corazón del héroe como una locomotora, no se detenía, los ojos serios y poco compasivos -quizás porque siempre confunden su pobre nombre- le daban mala espina ¿no?

¿Acaso su lindo hijito estaba mal? ¿o quizás Inglaterra? ¡no se quería ver en la terrorífica situación de escoger entre los dos! ¡se mata antes él melodramáticamente! ¡o espera años entre dolor y sufrimiento para volver al pasado y cambiarlo con su maquina del tiempo!

–Son... ¡mellizos! ¡felicitaciones, es una niña y un niño!–

–¿Escuchaste eso Alfred? ¿Alfred?–susurró al ver que el chico no reaccionaba.

Luego... simplemente gritó saltó e hizo un espectáculo de la alegría arrojándose al mayor para besarle los labios, luego volvió hacia el pobre "Tomás" y lo hizo girar a velocidades casi mata-humanos.

Estaba feliz, sumamente feliz, la excitación era tal que quería festejar y bailar con todo su pueblo y su amante esa noche... o si Arthur estaba dispuesto... hacer el amor hasta la madrugada, las energías no se irían de su cuerpo, no ese gay día.

Besó el estomago y nuevamente a Kirkland que entre un suspiro agotado sonrió cálidamente al ver a su amante tan feliz, su sonrisa... lo hacía sonreír también.

Salieron como si de una película se tratara, Jones pateando la puerta mientras llevaba al anglosajón en brazos besándose como dementes en una escena en cámara lenta, las lenguas ensalivadas jugando, los suspiros a pleno público perturbado ya poco importaban.

–¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Arthur!–

–¡Deja de gritarlo y bájame estúpido, no estoy discapacitado!–las mejillas rojas y la respiración jadeante, aún quería sentirse estrechado contra ese tibio y confortante cuerpo.

Todo iba bien, todo... hasta que sintieron otra puerta abrirse con melodrama poco después, era Francis llorando de alegría-pena mientras llevaba a Matthy también en brazos con una rosa en la boca. El menor se puso pálido, esa cara gay de Francis más gay de lo normal sólo le decía algo: shit, sería tío.

**N.A:** Son mellizos, hombre y mujer, ahora necesito otra ayuda: Nombres para la niña y el niño, cualquiera sirve :D

Próximo capítulo:_ La boda._

_Alfred se luciría ese día, en esa espectacular noche su amado Arthur se casaría con él panzón o no, de cualquier forma siempre se vería hermoso, luego de eso... claro que vendría la deliciosa luna de miel._


	12. La boda

Hola, otro capítulo de este fic, bueno, todos los días lo hay jejeje. En fin, espero les guste, mañana subo "Secuestrado por un idiota" para quienes lo leen :3

**_La boda._**

No hubo nación que no se haya enterado -gracias a los escándalos de Jones- por mera curiosidad, que Arthur no tenía indigestión o un alíen en el estomago, sino que un bebé, bueno, dos. Tampoco había nación que no estuviera allí llorando con pañuelos desechables con la canción estilo princesa barbie que se tocaba en la iglesia, el olor a rosas perfumaba todo el lugar. Ese día era histórico, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se iban a casar.

Todos estaban presentes, Francis estaba en la fila principal y lloraba a moco tendido haciendo su espectáculo amanerado.

–Francis, n-no llores tanto, debes esta feliz por su boda...–susurró algo avergonzado Canadá.

–¡Claro que lo estoy mon amour, pero ya sabes, el bebé me pone sensible!–el canadiense hizo una mueva indescifrable ante eso.

Él era el embarazado, Canadá llevaba a un pequeño en su vientre... y aún así era Francis el que parecía la esposa sensible de la relación. Miraron nuevamente hacia adelante.

Kirkland sostenía las rosas, los dos estaban vestidos de novio, después de todo, Alfred F. Jones se había enamorado de un hombre, no era necesario el vestido de novia en su Arthur, además así, con terno blanco y elegante se veía incluso más delicioso que cualquier otro día.

Era el día más feliz en la vida de Jones, contrató los mejores espectáculos y cantantes, todo por y para él.

–Y los declaro marido y marido ¡el novio se puede violar al otro novio!–susurró alegre el cura.

Muchos de los presentes sospechaban que era francés. Hungría sacaba fotos como demente junto a Japón. Los labios anglosajones se unieron con fervor luego de mirarse las manos donde habían dos anillos idénticos, Estados Unidos hizo rodar al inglés besándolo una y otra vez, Kirkland estaba sonrojado siendo tomado por esos fuertes brazos, pero al igual que su idiota... era uno de los momentos más perfectos que tuvo el placer de experimentar.

Kirkland arrojó el ramo de rosas.

Lo agarró cierto italiano cascarrabias, más bien le llegaron en toda su inocente cara, todos le aplaudían mientras éste miraba atontado la escena, Antonio le sonrió, quizás el ramo no mentía y pronto se pondría las pilas con su italiano para ser los próximos en casarse.

Para esos anglosajones y quizás para un par de naciones más... su final feliz sólo está por comenzar.

**N.A:** El próximo capi contiene un mini-lemon, todos están advertidos. Sigan diciendo nombres para los hijos de estos dos please :3

Próximo capítulo: _Luna de miel._

_La fiesta había sido mortal, pero la noche nupcial sería irremplazable, sacar ese delicioso traje a Inglaterra y hacerle el amor como su ahora "esposo" es algo que Estados Unidos disfrutaría toda la noche. _


	13. Luna de miel

Aquí hay mini-lemon, nada muy fuera de este mundo porque los capítulos son cortitos...

_**Luna de miel.**_

La fiesta fue realmente de locos, espectáculos y buena música por doquier, las luces de variados colores empañaban a los invitados y más de alguno se acercaba a felicitarlos mientras los angloparlantes se tocaban acalorados por los deliciosos alcoholes que habían en cada una de las mesas.

La noche acabó con ellos dos sumergidos en besos arriba de la cama de un Motel, el suave ronroneo del inglés cuando Jones apretaba la rodilla contra la dura y erguida erección de su amante se hacía notar en sus pantalones, más gruñidos, más besos locos y enamorados, movimientos de cadera y sudor.

Alfred aumentó el ritmo, de la rodilla pasó a ser su mano la que acariciaba la virilidad del mayor, quien sutilmente quedaba arriba, mientras liberaba el cierre de Alfred, se empezaron a frotar mutuamente, gimiendo sus nombres.

Delicioso, más gemidos y mordidas que llegaban profundo, el sentimiento era embriagador como siempre llegaba a serlo, no importaba cuantas veces Jones poseyera a Inglaterra, nunca dejará de ser único y especial.

–Mnnn... maldita se-sea Arthur...–Jones sabía que su esposo lo estaba haciendo con maldad.

Los pantalones se deslizaron hasta la rodilla, el mayor dejó que sus nalgas duras apretaran el miembro de Jones, sin dejarlo entrar a la cavidad anal, con tortura, ambos gimiendo al mover las caderas.

Desnudarse entre sí con esos trajes los calentaba aún más, se murmuraban porquerías y palabras de amor en el oído, las nalgas se cerraban más en Alfred, la punta estaba rozando la deliciosa entrada.

–Dej-deja que la meta A-Arthur... sé que quieres...–

–Uhgh, ahhh~ imbécil...–gruñó con deleite al sentir un dedo lubricado y tibio meterse en sus estrechas nalgas, llegando entre pequeños movimientos a esas fibras nerviosas y sexuales que le endurecían más la entrepierna.

Comenzó a jadear en la oreja del norteamericano mientras lo mordía y refregaba más su trasero y su propia dureza en el vientre de Jones.

–H-hazlo d-duro y sin parar, métela sin más lubricante, quier-o saber que esto es real... que tú, yo, nuestro amor y nuestro bebé es real...–

–Arthur... desde el momento en que te v-i su-supe que nuestro a-amor era real... y siempre lo será... hoy lo juramos... "juntos por siempre y hasta que la m-muerte nos separe" o tus scones...–

–Mnghh, sí, p-por siempre tonto...–sonrió besando esos labios sabor café apretando con fuerza la espalda sintiendo como esa dureza empezaba a meterse dentro de él.

Se escurre, el movimiento después de eso lo enloquece, Jones se siente igualmente en el éxtasis, ama como el cuerpo de Inglaterra siempre lo apresa allí abajo y como él mismo marca el ritmo.

Es verdad que había tenido unas cuantas dudas de hacerlo con ese inglés un poco más panzón por miedo a hacerle daño, pero de cierta manera lo hacía locamente más excitante, de cierta manera, le hacía recordar que de ese mismo acto de amor nacerían dos nuevos amores.

Tener sexo con Inglaterra le recordaba... que allí estaba toda su felicidad y que por fin era suya.

**N.A:** Y lo hicieron por horas y horas, lo sé, las hormonas ponen a Kirkland a mil :3 en ningún capi dejen de decirme nombres, realmente los necesito :D

Próximo capítulo:_ El cuarto de los bebés._

_Ahora a los dos buenos padres les tocaba hacer una pieza bonita para los pequeños que están llegando. Arthur piensa en ciertas cosas sencillas y maternas, Alfred en ponerle una montaña rusa que moviera el coche._


	14. El cuarto de los bebés

Hoooola, me muero de sueño pero prometí actualizar este fic todos los días, por eso lo hago, espero les guste :3

_**El cuarto de los bebés.**_

Alfred y Arthur habían tenido una luna de miel maravillosa, a pesar de la condición de este último nada los hizo desistir en su idea de recorrer cada rincón del otro - dígase Estados Unidos e Inglaterra- en busca de placeres y momentos románticos, todo había sido inolvidable, el amor es inolvidable...

Sin embargo, volviendo a su respectiva casa todo empezó a ser tan caótico como siempre, desde los antojos raros de comida de Kirkland que Jones trataba de saciar hasta los nervios para saber si estaban preparados.

Hoy era día de decisiones.

–Creo que las dos camas deberían estar juntas y ser de diferentes colores...–sonrió el inglés.

–¡Y que tenga una montaña rusa!–exclamó animado el norteamericano.

–Y quizás unos cuantos osos de peluche...–

–¡Que sean marcianos y vuelen!–

–Y una repisa...–

–¡Con un reproductor de música infantil gigante arriba suyo!–

–Con una pequeña repisa de libros...–

–¡Que se vuelvan polvo cuando los tocas!–

–Con una tele pequeña para que vean programas interactivos...–

–¡Una tele de ochenta mil pulgadas llena de videojuegos!–

–Una pequeña terraza con flores donde puedan descansar seres mágicos que verán fascinados en la noche...–

–¡Un centro de observación para que vean las estrellas y a extraterrestres con poderosos telescopios!–

–Alfred... creo que no estamos sintonizando...–suspiró el anglosajón ante las descabelladas ideas de Jones.

–¿Y si no le pongo la montaña rusa a la cuna?–

–God...Alfred... aún eres un niño...–se rió con sutileza, al final decidieron poner un poco de los dos.

Lo único que realmente se sabía es que entre ese americano y ese europeo saldría de todo menos un cuarto normal para dos pequeños, lo que sí era seguro... era que sería construido con amor y a su manera sería sumamente entretenido.

**N.A:** Alfred y sus cosas, todavía es un niño en el alma, su familia tendrá mucho amor :3 PD: Gracias a Myo por acordarme de que me faltó algo en el capi anterior... "Arthur no tomó alcohol" no puede xD

Próximo capítulo: _Clases particulares._

_Ya han pasado treinta y tres semanas de embarazo, Alfred y Arthur han soportado todos los cambios juntos con éxito. Pero hay algo que aún está mal, el americano es un inexperto en niños... ¿quién mejor que su amante para unas cuantas clases de pañales y biberones?_


	15. Clases particulares

Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste :3

_**Clases particulares.**_

El americano y ese inglés deben o al menos deberían estar listos no sólo para "el bebé" si no para los dos pequeños, no podían dejarle el trabajo a una parte solamente. Por eso, el más entrenado que era obviamente Inglaterra le enseñaría los buenos pasos a su propio amante de como ser un ídolo como él con los pequeñines. Además ¿para qué negarlo? Kirkland tenía la vena materna en su sangre...

Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que lleva dos semanas tratando de enseñarle al americano...

–Bien Alfred... ¿si el bebé llora? ¿qué haces tú?–

–¿Correr en círculos gritando melodramáticamente tu nombre para que lo vengas a ver?–

–¿Si el niño se está ahogando?–

–¡Llevarlo al hospital!–

–¿Cuándo le cambias el pañal?-

–Cuando entre a la habitación y huela como tus scones...–

–¿Primero la comida o el postre?–

–¡Lo que haga feliz a mis hijitos!–

–¿Cada cuanto tiempo le darás a tomar sus biberones?–

–Cada vez que tú me digas que lo haga...–rió sutil.

–¿Cuando debemos tener sexo?–

–¡Cuando no estén mirando, esos dos serán unos metiches, yo lo sé, después de todo son hijos de un gran espía-militar-cowboy como su padre...!–

–Alfred, siento decirlo, pero si seguimos así nuestros hijos terminaran con traumas de por vida... y lo del sexo... podemos hacerlo mientras duermen...–

–¡Pero Arthur, quiero ser un buen padre y esas cosas, quiero que mis pequeños me vean como un héroe!–infló sus mejillas acostándose en las piernas del mayor, para quedar mirando el ya redondito vientre.

–Lo serás, pero no me estás tomando muy en serio... además, estos pequeños necesitan más cuidados de los que le he dado a cualquiera de mis colonias y para ser sincero... no sé del todo de esas cosas...–

–¿Qué propones Arthur? ¿ponerle un vestido rosa a Tony para que nos ayude a cuidar a nuestros hijos?–propuso el estadounidense.

Al anglosajón le faltó poco menos que se atorara con el aire y escupir por lo que esa noticia descabellada había provocado en él, antes muerto que dejarle a sus nenes a esa cosa...

–Veo que no te gustó la idea... ¿qué propones?–

El inglés agachó los ojos y extendió un folleto al norteamericano, éste lo miró suavemente, eran clases en que entrenaban a padres primerizos. A Jones le pareció buena idea... claro, eso hasta el día en que tomaran su primera clase.

**N.A:** Myo adivinó de cierta manera que tendrían que ir a un centro para capacitarse, a pesar de que Inglaterra es bueno con los niños los dejaba mucho tiempo "abandonados" por así decirlo, por eso Estados Unidos se hizo tan independiente, quien sabe :3

Próximo capítulo: _Curso de padres primerizos._

_Estados Unidos e Inglaterra iban de cierta manera emocionados a ese curso... al menos hasta que ven que el principal instructor es Finlandia y su asistente en Suecia, sin mencionar que Francia y Canadá están de compañeros de clase._


	16. Curso de padres primerizos

Ajajjajaja, ayer no puse el capítulo porque se me olvidó, en realidad siempre pensé que lo había puesto hasta que una amiga me alegó que no lo leyó ayer xD

**_Curso de padres primerizos._**

Los dos habían ido exactamente al lugar indicado, primero tuvieron unas cuantas charlas sobre cómo estar preparados para ser padres, apoyos y diferentes pautas, Jones usó toda la atención que podía en ello, quería ser un buen padre, no un Homero Simpson cualquiera.

Y ahora, era su primera clase, todo iba gaymente bien hasta que la cara se le deforma al ver a cierto canadiense y a un francés muy melosos entrando, cuando las miradas se encontraron no hicieron más que suspirar, Jones se resignó a que su hermano había sido fertilizado por Satanás, pobre, pobre Mateo. De cierta manera sonrieron... ¿si él e Inglaterra podían ser felices porque no ellos?

Y entra el profesor, la boca les llega al piso, un hombre de estatura mediana-baja entra con un serio asistente, era Finlandia, él sería el profesor, los alumnos estaban cada uno en un especie de circulo con sillas y una mesa delante.

Cabe destacar que las parejas "heteros" se comían con la mirada viendo a Inglaterra panzón, Alfred parecía gruñir cuando lo acosaban mucho.

–¡Empezaremos la clase, mi nombre es Tino y mi asistente Su...!–sonrió elegantemente. –Me he especializado en esto porque pensé que pronto tendría un bebé sin embargo... nada pasa...–y la mirada fría fue al pobre sueco.

Tino al terminar eso miró a su pareja con cara de "sí, lo oíste bien, te estoy diciendo impotente", todas las naciones parecían estar embarazándose y justo cuando Tino se emociona con la idea y lo intenta frecuentemente en la noche nada pasa.

Nada, y Sealand está pidiendo a gritos un hermanito. En fin, dejaría su momentánea infertilidad para otro día.

–Como ya les han explicado lo básico están aquí para pasar a lo práctico, primero que nada... pongan a su pareja en sus piernas, el hombre se sienta en la silla... la mujer se sienta en las piernas masculinas...–

Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia y Canadá lo miraron con cierto enojo, Finlandia se corrigió poco después tosiendo explicando que también se podía poner "a otro hombre" en las piernas mientras los "humanos" de ese lugar morían de traumas cerebrales, seguían sin entender como ese cejón con acento inglés estaba embarazado, a Canadá al menos no se le notaba tanto.

Básicamente tenían que sostener a sus parejas contando las contracciones imaginariamente, si eran rítmicas y regulares debían acudir al médico, Jones se sonrojaba viendo al inglés imitando esos extraños movimientos, una simple obra de teatro y ya le estaba entrando pánico.

La forma de cargarlo, a donde deben acudir y si el parto ya es inevitable como debe realizarse, eso se vería más adelante, de cierta manera, incluso haciendo el ridículo se estaban divirtiendo… "juntos"… ellos eran felices.

–¡Bien, así se hace! –sonrió orgulloso Tino. –¡Oh dios, allí viene el bebé! ¡Alfred, has algo! ¡ahora! –grita de pronto. Todos se ponen alerta...

Y Alfred entra en pánico, la mente se le bloquea, se cree el entrenamiento y toma al anglosajón en brazos, mientras éste actúa sorprendido, Jones da una patada ninja y rompe el vidrio a lo terminator, todos lo miran ingenuo, se arrojó con melodrama por la ventana, estaban en el tercer piso y cuando llegó al suelo en el aterrizaje ambos estaban intactos, Francis rió a carcajadas, Tino se palmeó la cara, había sido una bromita y Estados Unidos había corrido al hospital... aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

**N.A:** Alfred aún no se lo puede tomar con calma, teme que le pase algo a su Arthur, pero no se preocupen, mejorará, sólo que ahora le dieron un susto :3

Próximo capítulo: _Curso de padres primerizos segunda sesión._

_Después de la clase oral y del ensayo volvieron a la práctica, esta vez Jones estaba más tranquilo, su pareja tenía ya treinta y seis semanas… lo que seguía no podía ni debía alterarlo, se pondría serio, no puede arriesgar la vida de su hijo o de su amante por una imprudencia, aunque no se esperaba lo que pasarían esa diabólica clase._


	17. Curso de padre primerizos segunda sesión

Me salté un día en este fic, malvada memoria la mía, mañana pondré el capi de "Padrino Mágico", es lo más probable :3

_**Curso de padre primerizos segunda sesión**_.

Alfred y Arthur esta vez sí estaban tranquilos, al menos Jones ya no se asustaba y gritaba "ayuda, hospital, hombre embarazado dando a luz, repito, hombre embarazado dando a luz" cada vez que Arthur decía con una sonrisa cálida que sentía pequeños movimientos en su interior. Habían leído cosas básicas, por ejemplo, es claro que Arthur no podrá dar leche... por lo cual tendrá que optar por la "leche de formula".

Las diferentes vacunas.

La forma en que se debe bañar al pequeño.

Cómo dejarlo durmiendo.

Cómo detener el llanto.

El americano ya era un experto en el tema, ya no respondía estupideces ni nada por el estilo, estaba listo para cualquier amenaza, para cualquier cosa... aparte del video del parto de una mujer...

Dios, para eso hay que tener estomago, de cierta manera se alegra de que Kirkland optará por la cesaría, sino, sinceramente no sabría decir por donde saldrían los pequeños.

–Bien, estamos en otra clase... hoy aprenderemos a cambiar un pañal, tanto de paños como los que se venden en la mayoría de tiendas y farmacias, en la pizarra podrán ver la explicación...–

Todos los alumnos miraban fijamente la pizarra, mientras, Jones anotaba todo en una libreta como un periodista histérico con la noticia del año en las manos. Todo iba bien hasta allí, cuando Tino presenta diferentes muñecos sobre las mesas y delante, uno que parecía el primo hermano perdido de Chucky... se movía y hacía cosas raras, no es que Alfred fuera un miedoso, pero casi sentía que lo sacarían a él a mudar al bebé del mal.

–Alfred... ¿por qué no pasas adelante? según he escuchado has mejorado mucho...–sonrió Finlandia, de cierta manera maléfica.

Jones sospechaba que aún no estaba muy contento porque él tendría un hijo con Inglaterra. Caminó hacia la mesa valientemente, los "humanos" se pusieron cascos y se ocultaron detrás de escudos, le tenían algo de miedo a ese americano.

Y todo iba bien, incluso con el extraño brebaje que simulaba ser "popo", Arthur sonrió orgulloso de Alfred, se veía concentrado y más maduro que nunca.

Y... justo en ese momento el muñeco le salta encima de la cara al pobre americano que empieza a correr poco heroicamente, Kirkland lo empieza a perseguir en una escena extraña, Tino se sorprende, era la primera vez que un muñeco de pruebas ataca a un civil -nación- inocente.

La guagua del mal fue arrojaba a la basura, Jones se llevó a su amante en brazos mientras chillaba con algo de miedo, besando y abrazando a su esposo, no volverían en un buen tiempo por allí...

Todos lo sabían, el destino no quería que Jones fuera padre, hasta adquirió un pequeño trauma a cambiar los pañales, pero claro, allí siempre estaría Arthur para deshacer todas sus inseguridades en un beso.

**N.A:** Esto es más como un datito que un capítulo, ya que buscando info sobre estas clases me encontré con una historia extraña, en la que a un estadounidense lo atacó el bebé movible de pruebas, Jones definitivamente no tiene el don con los niños...

Próximo capítulo: _Baby shower._

_Estados Unidos creía que ya era hora de que pasara, que él o Inglaterra organizaron una pequeña fiesta por la pronta llegada de los bebés, Inglaterra no estaba muy entusiasmado con la fiesta. Todos estarían allí sólo para joderlo e interrogarlo._


	18. Baby shower

A nuestro Arthur no le queda mucho para que tenga a los pequeños, en dos capítulos más se decide el nombre de ellos, queda poco para seguir votando :3

_**Baby shower.**_

Jones estaba parado sobre la puerta mientras Arthur dormía plácidamente, antes... hubiera ido a atacar esos deliciosos labios y entrelazar sus brazos y caderas en ese estrecho sillón hasta quedar dormidos, pero ahora, tenía otra misión. Una misión que de seguro haría saltar al anglosajón de la alegría.

Estaba como portero en el marco de la puerta, esperando a todos los invitados que había llamado secretamente, no sabía que lo que haría le causaría un infarto al pobre de Arthur.

Y empezaron a llegar las naciones.

–¡Hola, somos Lovi y yo, venimos al...!–

–¿Puedes guardar silencio Antonio? ¡mi príncipe está durmiendo! y ya sabes que no es de esos que despiertan hermosos y llenos de buenas y homosexuales vibras para el mundo...–

Los dos pasaron en silencio portando el regalito. Y llegó el siguiente, Jones lo miró con cara de pocos -nada- amigos. Incluso rechinó los dientes.

–A ti no te invité...drogadicto...–

–Sólo déjame pasar gordura americana...–susurró fríamente Escocia mientras llenaba el lindo aire con tabaco.

El americano se arrojó arriba de él para que lo apagara, después de una pelea en "mute" para no despertar a Kirkland el escocés del mal optó por fumar en la terraza.

–Aquí no entran rusos...–susurró frío el americano.

–Traigo hamburguesas de McDonald's, China me dijo que si las traía...–

–¡Da-Dámelas amigo del alma, toma asiento! ¡ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras!–sonrió tomando como un depredador las hamburguesas.

Y luego de ellos llegaron Suecia y Finlandia, Jones los miró. La cara del más bajo era un poema, se veía exactamente lo que pensaba, pero Jones no era sutil, era como una ballena bailando ballet.

–Déjame adivinar... ¿aún no pueden?–sonrió, sin malicia, incluso para darles ánimos.

El finlandés miró fríamente a Jones. –Cuando todo esto acabe, incendiaré tu casa...–susurró pasando hacia adentro.

Sí, las sospechas americanas eran ciertas, Tino aún seguía un poco -muy- preocupado de que él aún no quedaba embarazado de Suecia que ya parecía "el súper hombre" en las noches.

Y así llegaron todos, organizando un lindo ambiente, Arthur en tanto siente unas risillas, abre los ojos con sutileza pensando en primera instancia que son sus hadas, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un letrero gigante de "baby shower".

Arthur tragó grueso, se quería morir.

–¡Happy baby shower!–

El inglés pestañeó como si tuviera una pelusa del porte de un moco en el ojo, una y otra vez, sorprendido, los vio a todos, pero sólo quería encontrar a uno, era a Estados Unidos, y cuando lo encontró... no tenía precisamente una cara linda que ofrecer.

**N.A**: Pobre Arthur, le dejaran su nidito de amor -la casa- para la escoba, en fin, esperen el próximo :D

Próximo capítulo: _La gran fiesta._

_Prometía ser una fiesta tranquila, gay, además de relajadora donde se hablaran de bebés junto a los lindos tejidos que realizaba el inglés, pero todo cambió cuando Francia llegó a la fiesta. _


	19. La gran fiesta

He estado de floja, lo sé, perdónenme, además de que este capítulo se me perdió y no recordaba muy bien de que iba, pero en fin, espero les guste :3

**_La gran fiesta._**

Todo era normal en la residencia Jones-Kirkland, todo excepto un británico con una sonrisa forzada, que en cualquier momento parecía que se iba a quebrar en una mueca maléfica para agarrar la motosierra de Jones y empezar a descuartizar uno por uno a los pobres e indefensos invitados, era el próximo Jack el Destripador de cejas pobladas, no suena tan aterrador, pero lo era.

Los regalos… entre música, gritos y alcohol Kirkland no se podía concentrar, la verdad, cómo le gustaría agarrar ese delicioso ron y empezar a bailarle a Jones en un caño para que se excitara y luego agarrarlo por la corbata y rasgarle toda la ropa en la pieza, en privado, apretaditos el uno contra el otro para que luego Alfred saque su lado lindo, ese que dice.

"No, Arthur, no podemos, no te haría algo así… en este estado"

Jones sí que podía ser descerebrado, esas palabras en un estado de ebriedad no hacían más que ponerlo a mil y querer ser follado mucho más que antes, Kirkland suspiró ante sus sucios pensamientos, maldita hormonas. Maldita fiesta, maldita sonrisa que tenía que dar mientras abría los regalos.

El de España y Romano fue un lindo juguete interactivo que te enseña a "amar" a los tomates, Kirkland fingió sentir que era el mejor regalo del mundo.

El de Rusia… era un trajecito de bebé que decía "Soy soviético y me encanta" a Jones le dio un tic nervioso y quemó enseguida el regalo.

El de Escocia era un set de faldas a cuadros y una mini gaita, muy de él, a Kirkland le dio un escalofrío la amabilidad del pelirrojo.

Finlandia una carta de amenaza para que le diera la "formula secreta", no la de la cangreburger, sino la de los bebés.

Y cuando Francis llegó… cuando él llegó trajo un gas, según él… del amor, todos se volvieron locos, España sobre Romano, Finlandia casi pareciendo el "activo" con el pobre Su gritando "dame un bebé sueco sexualmente caliente" Francis se escabulló a una pieza con Canadá, Escocia seguía igual y Alfred… estaba actuando más borracho que nunca mirando fijamente a su incentivo sexual.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara y perdón por el retraso. Seguiré trayendo USxUK, no teman… "Secuestrado por un idiota" está casi terminado el capi siguiente, ya veremos más del lindo de Secu con su niño cejón :3

Próximo capítulo: _Sexo en el embarazo._

_Todo había acabado mal después de los regalos y los juegos, además, esta vez no era Inglaterra el borracho patético dando pena, sino que era Estados Unidos… y él no daba precisamente "pena" cuando se tomaba más de las copas que debía, Jones lo tenía aferrado entre las sábanas, susurrándole cochinadas… y Kirkland con el libido así de alto, no se negaría a esas porquerías._


	20. Sexo en el embarazo

Son las tantas de la mañana y recién publico, soy un desastre xD

_**Sexo en el embarazo.**_

Alfred antes, momentos antes, cuando aún el deseo no se apoderaba de él en estremecedores choques eléctricos no hubiera caminado con esa disposición ante semejante obra de arte, la sonrisa deliciosa y acaramelada mientras se frotaba con ese inglés, suspiros, caricias profundas donde la tela y la vista de los demás era un indeseado obstáculo.

Las caderas unidas en poderosos besos, los rostros alzados, el cuerpo inglés siendo depositado con demencia sobre las telas ahora desordenadas cuando cierra la puerta.

–Te ves deli-delicioso Arthur... en realidad, siempre...–murmura bajando el delicioso cierre.

La lujuria se incrusta en los ojos del inglés al sentir la tibia y masculina mano alrededor de su erección, la siente más dura con cada frote, siente caricias en su redondo estomago.

–Estú-pido, fo-follar ahora es...¡oh god... n-no allí, t-tan de pronto! –

El americano no iba a escuchar aquellas quejas, no con la caliente cadera, no con esas nalgas apretando sus dedos húmedos que se colocan en el ano del mayor, adora los gemidos suculentos explorando el exterior, la lengua inglesa serpenteando sobre su boca, hasta rindiéndose y pidiendo suciamente que lo metiera dentro.

Jones hoy es malvado, sólo tijeretea más adentro, Kirkland le gruñe, le dice que pare entre gemidos, el americano está mucho más posesivo que de costumbre, de cierta manera lo quiere sentir rogando y al inglés muy en el fondo no opondrá resistencia.

Se abre de piernas, sintiendo los dedos reemplazados por el trozo de carne caliente, las manos sobre sus pezones lo enloquecen, quiere más, le entra mucho más morbo cuando acarician su estomago, se siente enfermo por eso, estúpido gas de amor de ese francés, maldito libido y hormonas desgraciadas.

–¡Ughh, ahhh... allí...!–

–Sabía que te gustaría Arthur... ¿dime qué tal ahora?–se mete más adentro, levantando las piernas por los muslos, el inglés grita desesperado.

–¡Estú-Estúpido, hay visitas! ¡ahh, ahhh! –lo hace tan adentro, lo enloquece, se lleva las manos a la boca.

Lo hacen como no lo hacían hace mucho, quizás en la mañana ambos estarían rojos mientras las otras naciones que estuvieron quizás en lo mismo que ellos se burlarían, sí, se burlarían mucho y seguramente Tino estuviera como un demente en la mañana preguntándoles a los angloparlantes cómo demonios pudieron tener bebés, sí, definitivamente había sido el mejor Baby shower de su vida.

**N.A:** Espero que les gustara, esta es su última oportunidad para pedir nombres de los niños.

Próximo capítulo:_ Su nombre._

_No lo iban a posponer más, ya estaban acercándose a los meses definitivos, tenían que escoger el nombre ahora ya, Inglaterra quería algunos, Estados Unidos otros, los dos debían llegar a un acuerdo._


	21. Su nombre

Espero que no se olvidaran de este fic amores míos, lo empezaré a actualizar nuevamente desde hoy, todos los días.

_**Su nombre.**_

Ambos se miraban fijamente, sólo dos meses y los tendrían, sólo dos meses más y un par de semanas y por fin serían padres, Alfred estaba listo -eso decía él- y Arthur había nacido con el don de atraer a niños por doquier. Se mordieron los labios, no podías ser tan difícil.

–¿Qué dices de Juanito?–

El inglés suspiró, le parecía estúpido. Trató de curvar una sonrisa algo sincera para decir "prefiero ponerle Max Steel a Juanito".

–¿Juan?–sonrió como si fuera el mejor nombre en la faz de la tierra.

El inglés estaba apunto de darse contra algo, lo primero que encontrara, renunció a la idea al imaginar a su esposo llevándolo dramáticamente al hospital. Se miraron fijamente.

–¿Alice?–propuso el inglés.

–No... es muy educado ¿Annie?–

–¿Annie Jones Kirkland? ¡suena extraño!–

–¡Hansel y Gretel!– el anglosajón creía que estaba bromeando, pero la sonrisa segadora que traía Alfred le hizo intuir que estaba hablando en serio.

–Para eso hay que ponerle Freda y George Weasley... y luego enseñarles a volar escobas para que finalmente terminaran como agentes mágicos vestidos de negro que defienden el mundo de un monstruo como galletas gigante de color verde...–

–¡Oh, ohhhh~ suena genial, sí, debemos ponerle así! ¡Freda es un nombre hermoso para nuestra hija que volará escobas y matará ponys malvados!–

–Oh Alfred, realmente no entiendes mi sarcasmo...–suspiró.

Y así estuvieron durante horas pensando un nombre, Alfreda y Alfredo fueron inteligentemente propuestos por el héroe menos egocéntrico del mundo. El inglés llegó a la conclusión de que terminarían llamando Ken a su niño y Barbie a su niña si seguía tratando con ese americano. Hasta que llegaron a una conclusión, llevarían ambos "A" por la tradición de su nombre.

–Quiero que la pequeña se llame Amalia...–susurró Inglaterra suavemente, era su intento de nombre número trescientos, el trescientos era la vencida ¿no?

–Y que el del niño sea... ¿Aaron?–

–Alfred, Arthur, Aaron y Amalia... cuanta "A" junta...–sonrió el inglés. –Me gusta...–

–¿No lo sabías Inglaterra? en español hay una hermosa palabra que empieza con esa letra...–susurró acomodándose cerca de él agarrando con sensualidad la cadera de su británico.

El inglés alzó la ceja, sin saber a qué se refería.

–"A-mor" Inglaterra, "love", eso será nuestra familia: Amor...–y terminó por unir sus labios con el inglés.

El cuerpo del anglosajón se estremece ante el sutil beso, pero ni siquiera se compara con el cosquilleo que le hace sentir Jones cada vez que dice aquellas palabras llenas de sentimientos lindos. Sí, eran unos perfectos nombres, Amalia y Aaron, sus dos pequeños que junto a Alfred jamás dejaría de A-mar.

Próximo capítulo: _Contracciones._

_Por fin está pasando, Alfred no debe perder la cabeza, esta no es una falsa alarma, Inglaterra va a dar a luz a sus hijos, tiene que hacerlo bien, tiene que hacerlo. Él, Estados Unidos, es un héroe, pero todos sus súper poderes estaban con Inglaterra y su futura familia, tenía que salvarlos._

**N.A:** Lo de Ken y Barbie lo dijo una muchacha en el comentario: "Jare la de los gatos", esos nombres fueron los más populares, espero les gustaran :3 el USxUK es amor, ya lo saben.


	22. Contracciones

Es tarde pero igual lo pondré, gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, estoy escribiendo el fic de Secu, lo actualizaré pronto :3

_**Contracciones. **_

Alfred F. Jones había contado las contracciones de Inglaterra, la otra vez sólo fue una falsa alarma, pero esta vez era el penúltimo mes normal de un embarazo, Alfred hizo lo que todo americano multimillonario haría, no, no eso de sacar el traje de Iron Man del garaje y volar hasta el hospital, pero sería algo parecido.

–Resiste Ar-Arthur, no saques aún a nuestros pequeños...–

–¡Ahhh, duele Alfred... duele!–se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Pero Jones ya estaba preparado para algo así, sujetó con fuerza a su amante tratando de calmarlo con suaves besos en su frente mientras presionaba un botón. Después de eso, segundos más tarde, un helicóptero gigante llega por ellos, el hero corrió hasta éste, llegaron rapidísimo al consultorio. La prensa esta a histérica tratando de conseguir imágenes del hombre embarazado que daría a luz.

Alfred F. Jones les ladró a prácticamente a todos para que no tocaron a su esposo, más nervioso que nunca, las naciones fueron siendo avisadas poco a poco del suceso. Estados Unidos lo había hecho bien, bastante bien.

Besó a Inglaterra rodeado de médicos impacientes por realizar la más rara operación del año. –Estarás bien Arthur, lo estarás, recuerda que este hero te ama y no puede vivir sin ti...–apretó su mano, el anglosajón le devolvió el gesto.

–Me too A-Alfred... –rió con dulzura antes de que Jones tuviera que dejar al inglés en la camilla.

El americano hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcanzó, ahora sólo tenía una misión que cumplir que hasta para Chuck Norris era imposible: ver un parto masculino y no desmayarse en el intento.

**N.A:** Awww a Alfred sí le salió bien esta vez... ¿para qué esperar por ambulancia o autos? ¡es tan simple pedir un helicóptero de la nada! bueno, espero les gustada, que viva el USxUK :D

Próximo capítulo:_ El parto. _

_El americano estaba apunto del colapso mental de los puros nervios, estaba pensando seriamente en aceptar el chocolate de España y el pañuelo homosexual de Francia, por fin sería padre junto con Inglaterra, por fin sería incluso más feliz que antes. _


	23. El parto

Aquí vuelvo con esta historia, no sé qué me pasó al dejarla, pero bueno, aquí vuelve para quedarse xD

_**El parto. **_

Alfred estaba allí adentro, nadie lo sacaría ni nadie pensaba hacerlo, no molestaba a unos cuantos metros, sentía los gritos de Inglaterra, los dolores. Su sonrisa se empezó a quebrar ¿le dolía mucho a su amante? ¿qué tanto? lo vio retorcerse en la cama, como manos que no eran suyas intervenían en su Inglaterra.

Y Alfred empieza a temblar cuando aplican anestesia regional, los gritos son menores, era claro que el parto sería por cesárea, una vertical por lo que podía escuchar. Vio sangre, como el afilado metal entraba en Inglaterra, volvió a temblar, las piernas le cedían y la respiración parecía apresurada... ¿y si llegaba a morir? ¿si la razón de su vida terminaba muriendo en el embarazo?

Los ojos de Jones se volvieron vidriosos y amenazó con vomitar, Arthur gritó suavemente cuando el americano estaba entrando en colapso.

–¡I-Idiota no ahhh dijiste que estarías conmigo!–

La voz le tembló al responderle a su amante.

–¡Y-yo Inglaterra!–tartamudeaba, frenético.

–¡Trae tu celulitico trasero aquí en este in-instante y dame la mano!–

El padre de los pequeños hizo lo que le ordenó su pareja mientras un par de médicos empezaban a reclamar porque estaba interviniendo en el espacio, Jones no los escuchaba, sólo miraba a los ojos a su pareja y a veces el vientre, tratando de ser fuerte.

Escocia al escuchar los gritos entró, los médicos no lo podían creer ¿alguno de esos tipos les harían caso?

–Estúpidos, dejen a Estados Unidos allí, él ama demasiado a Inglaterra, es inestable al verlo sufrir, al verlo arriesgar la vida... ¿saben lo que pasará si lo quitan de allí? él los matará...a todos.–susurró fríamente al médico que insistía en que el americano no interviniera.

Tembló ante la seriedad en las palabras del escocés, interviniendo desde el otro lado, el primer pequeño salió, fue la niña, Alfred lloraba un poco junto a su esposo sujetando su mano con fuerza, para luego besarla.

Al final, los dos niños salieron, eran hermosos, ambos rubios de cabello cortito, la niña de ojos verdes y el niño de ojos dispares, uno azul y el otro verde, los envolvieron en una manta entregándolos a la "madre", Inglaterra dio un jadeo exhausto viendo a sus pequeños... eso era hermoso, el fruto que nació de su estúpido americano, allí, acurrucándose en su pecho.

–Gracias a dios Artie estás bien, nuestros pequeños están bien...–Alfred besaba las mejillas y los labios de Inglaterra y acariciaba suavemente a los pequeños aún temblando un poco por la operación.

–¿Quién podría dudar en que algo saliera mal del amor de la más grande potencia actual y el Ex-imperio británico, no?–lo alentó el mayor, con una sonrisa cálida.

–Soy feliz Arthur, soy feliz...–

–Yo también Alfred, desde que me enamoré de ti...–

**N.A:** espero que les gustara, con mucho amor para todos ustedes, no quedan muchos capítulos, creo que cinco, en fin, en cuanto a Alfred en este capítulo, bueno, es sumamente débil mentalmente si le llega a pasar algo a Arthur, Scott hizo bien en alejar al doctor.

Próximo capítulo: _De alta._

_A Arthur y a sus pequeños los han dado de alta, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, pero ya no sólo son los dos padres apasionados en la casa, tiene a los pequeños en vivo y en directo, no será tan fácil como ellos creían, nada lo sería._


	24. De alta

Oh por fin el siguiente capítulo, ni yo sé porque dejé de subir este fic, espero les guste :3

_**De alta.**_

Cinco días en los que Estados Unidos ni pestañeaba viendo a su Inglaterra y a sus pequeños en el hospital hasta "respirar", el mayor se hacia el fuerte y al segundo día ya quería irse, los médicos lo intentaron amarrar, era muy fuerte, el traidor infiltrado fue el norteamericano que lo distrajo con un beso alborotado... sumamente sensual y luego... lo amarró.

Cuanto gritó y pataleó Arthur, pero era por su bien, esa cicatriz necesitaba sanar. El norteamericano le tapaba las orejitas a sus hijos para que no escucharan tanta palabrota del inglés, ya veía que uno salía con la lengua tan afilada de su linda madre.

Los dejaron ir por fin, en la noche del quinto día. El norteamericano no hacía más que resoplar y sonrojarse al ver tan linda escena arriba del auto por el retrovisor, Arthur con los pequeños atrás, abrazados con esa cálida sonrisa. Su amor se veía tan lindo, la perfecta "Mom" resopló un poco más, ansiando de cierta manera por llegar, amaba a sus hijos, realmente los amaba.

Pero a Arthur lo ama desde mucho antes, necesita algo de su amor, no dice que enseguida al llegar... en una cama apretadita... con una sexys cejas llamándolo y él con una inquisidora pinza en mano... el rostro sonrojadito de su pareja sujetándose a su cuello alegre de que todo saliera bien. Se pegó en la cabeza contra el manubrio, aún era muy pronto, se mordió los labios con angustia. Y al llegar a cada hacerlos dormir...

–¿Camas?–

–¡Listas y arropadas general Mom...!–

–¿Nenes?–

–¡Durmiendo plenamente mi lindo inglés!–

–¿Condición anímica de los bebés?–

–¡Expresión pacífica y linda al dormir capitán cejas...!–

–¡Deja de llamarme cejas u otra cosa rara estúpido!–

–Yo también te amo aunque ahora sólo mimes a los bebés...–cambió el tema con audacia.

–Puedo mimarte a ti también Al-Alfred... hace tiempo que no lo hago...tú tampoco me tocas...–

–¡Es el primer día A-Arthur, no po-podría meter al mini-héroe a esa cuevita oscura a pelear contra tus hormonas para hacerte enloquecer tan pronto!–

–Lo sé idiota, seis semanas la próxima visita al doctor, pero di-go, ya sabes, tocarnos... morder aquí y allá, tocar "eso"... ¡no me hagas decir lo lógico Alf-Alfred!–

–Bu-Bueno...–

–Esperaba más objeción de un héroe como tú, resulta que sí eres pervertido...–

–¡Malvado Arthur, no tendré compasión!–

Y el ataque de besos comenzó, ropa por allí, por acá, sin buscar la penetración en ningún momento, dando besitos suaves y necesitados y caricias prolongadas, cuando en eso... el Apocalipsis toca a su puerta en forma de niños de dorados cabellos.

–¡Wahhhhhhh wahhhhhhhh!–esa era la pequeña, gritando como si no hubiera mañana ¿cómo se salió de la cunaneitor con seguro reforzado? ¡era como una bebé espía secreta! ¡oh god, quizás era rusa! y la pequeña grita como Estados Unidos en una película de terror. Arthur corrió a acurrucarla en sus brazos con ternura.

Hubo paz y luego...

–¡Aghhhaawaaaaa waaaaaahhhh awwwhhhh!– allí estaba el niño, rugiendo -llorando- como el macho de los hijos, parecían más taldos que llanto. También se escapó de la cuna para súper bebés... ¿cómo? ninguno lo creía.

Y se repitió no una, sino siete veces en la noche, se durmieron todos juntos en la misma cama, los dos padres despertaron con ojeras enormes en los ojos, sin ganas de nada, Alfred con una manita de su hija en su cabeza y Arthur con el pequeño que sin dientes mordía su pompa. Sí, nadie les dijo que sería fácil, pero no que sería como para suicidarse.

**N.A:** Awww, a Alfred quizás le de algo de celos Aaron, nadie le muerde una pompa a Arthur excepto él, ajaja, bromeo, Estados Unidos ama mucho a sus pequeños.

Próximo capítulo: _Creciendo maléficamente._

_O era porque eran hijos de naciones o esto era raro, sólo unos cuantos meses y sus hijos tenían la apariencia de unos pequeños de dos a tres años, sus padres pensaron que sería más fácil, pero era como si estuvieran en la "Bebécencia", como adolescencia pero de niños, era unos monstruos devora padres. _


	25. Creciendo maléficamente

Milenios enteros sin actualizar esto, no he tenido tiempo, he viajado mucho a la casa de mi prima que no tiene mucho tiempo Internet que digamos, pero bueno, aquí está, no la dejaré hasta ponerle "Complete".

**_Creciendo maléficamente._**

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses, Alfred y Arthur fueron al ya traumatizado y casi orate doctor que los atendía a hacerse un chequeo, Alfred tuvo que salir del doctor, algo molesto... ese doctor le vería la cuevita de uso reservado para su mini-héroe para ver si ya podían hacer que la tierra se moviera, además de ver la herida del vientre. Estados Unidos no solía ser muy posesivo con Inglaterra pero…

JODER, hasta el señor de los helados y el peluquero han tocado más a su inglés que él en todos aquellos días, la razón eran los malvados seres que dormían en el cuarto de al lado.

Amalia era ya una muchachita de cachitos largos y dorados y una chasquilla como la de su padre, ella se encargaba de abrir la cunaneitor mientras sincronizaba relojes con Aaron a lo misión imposible, un chico de cabellos desordenados como los de su madre, él era el de los movimientos de Spiderman para que los rayos detectores de calor no activaran la alarma.

–Arthur, créeme, nuestros pequeños no quieren que tengamos acción… los poseyó un fantasma feo contra americanos necesitados.–

–Alfred, por favor, ni siquiera saben lo que hacemos...–

–¡Por que no hemos podido Arthur, desde ahora en adelante no podré verte más todo sonrojadito y lindo!–

–Oh shut up, si lo harás! ven aquí mi capitán America. –susurró algo sonrojado por la idiotez que dijo, pero sabía porque lo hizo.

–Eres tan romántico diciéndome esas cosas Artie, claro que seré tu héroe… ¡te liberaré de esos feos pantalones! –

Y después de besos y rallos arcoiris, los niños estaban frente a la puerta con maldad y ojos siniestros como si tuvieran que ser prontamente exorcizados, Alfred chilló hacia atrás, sus hijos sí estaban poseídos y no lo dejarían tener nunca más uka-shaka con Inglaterra. Los niños después de evitar el encuentro se fueron tranquilamente a la pieza, Aaron a jugar con su Nintendo, Amalia a leer un cuento de terror sin siquiera pestañear.

–B-Bien hecho Aaron. –

–Tú también Amalia…–sonrió el pequeño. –De esta manera, como lo dijo Tío Escocia… ellos nunca nos reemplazarán con otros niños. –

Sí, tenía que ser obra del hermoso escocés y tío de los pequeños.

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado, esta es la razón porque los niños son maléficos, tienen miedo de ser reemplazados, son tan lindos. Nos quedan como tres a cuatro capítulos nada más, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia :D

Próximo capítulo: _Familia y amor._

_La verdad, es que nadie le enseña a una nación a ser padre, pero cuando los ves allí, entre sus arrebatos de maldad o su eterna ternura, sabes que el ser que está a tu lado… con el que has concedido a esos pequeños tesoros… esa vida, todo, es lo único que desearías. Aaron y Amelia dejarían de ser tan crueles con sus padres, les tendrían una pequeña sorpresita. _


	26. Familia y amor

Muchooo tiempo sin verles, no quiero golpes, si supieran porque no he escrito… en fin, un capítulo de este olvidado fic para su entretención :3

_**Familia y amor.**_

Alfred arañaba el piso como león en abstinencia, Arthur estaba más molesto de lo usual porque no le ha tocado sexo salvaje hace noches enteras. Los dos padres están que escupen al suelo maldiciones y queman a los demonios que tienen como hijos si es que no… maldición, ni pueden pensar en eso, los aman, si esto, quedarse sin sexo y más castos que virgen en una Apocalipsis sin hombres ni mujeres es la vida que tienen que llevar para tenerlos… lo harán. Porque los aman.

Porque jugar con ellos, verles crecer, verlos ganarles en algunas cosas o pelearse por el último pedazo de pizza por no comer el scone restante tóxico y radioactivo de su madre…los recuerdos, la vida y el amor juntos para crear a esos niños... eran felicidad.

–No importa... puedo soportarlo…–Alfred se arrastraba por el suelo, el inglés rodó los ojos encontrando al estadounidense un tanto -muy- exagerado.

–Vamos, los niños nos están esperando con una sorpresa, deja de parecer lisiado imbécil. –

–Diles que Daddy no tiene fuerzas para seguir viviendo... no puedo… Inglaterra te amo. –

El anglosajón le miró feo y Estados Unidos no hacía más que agonizar en el suelo.

–Muévete… Alfred, viviste unos doscientos años sin sexo, puedes aguantar esto. –

–Cuando ya has probado el fruto prohibido -coftulindotraserocof- ya no hay vuelta atrás, no puedo vivir sin él Arthur, bueno sí… pero agota y mata mi energía de Hero…–

Arthur lo arrastró hasta la puerta de su casa, está bien, también quería algo de acción con Estado Unidos, pero no podían dejar a los niños solos y cuando alguien se ofrecía a cuidárselos por la noche para que rompieran una o varias camas los pequeños se negaban pegados a la pierna de Estados Unidos y otro a la de Inglaterra como verdaderos gatos, hasta gruñían y se enrollaban más a sus padres.

Abren la puerta y como si la vida les dijera "muajajaj, puedo ser aún peor hijos de puta" Scott se hacía presente en su puerta con una sonrisa triunfante, maldita sea, ahora eran tres diablos en la casa. El anglosajón pensó seriamente en el plan de suicidio de Jones o al menos arrastrarse melodramáticamente como él.

Y… detrás del tío gruñón estaban los niños, saltando de sus hombros y gritando "sorpresa", los padres miraron perplejos ¿qué sorpresa? ¿Escocia? eso NO era una sorpresa en ninguna parte del mundo, al menos no agradable.

Los cansados padres pasaron mientras los chicos y Scott se hacían a un lado… la mesita estaba decorada con velas y rosas como en una película romántica, los dos pestañearon, aquí hay algo demasiado raro.

–Los niños hicieron esto para ustedes como disculpa…necesitan un tiempo a solas, yo me llevo a estos diablos por la noche, traten de no despertar a los vecinos y deja que Inglaterra se levántate al día siguiente, Estados Unidos. –

Exacto, quizás mañana se acabaría el mundo, tuvieron una charla con el escocés antes de que se llevara a los pequeños para que estuvieran bien. Los niños habían comprendido que sus padres necesitaban tiempo a solas, y claro, para Scott fue suficiente la venganza contra esos dos y le dio la idea los niños que harían cualquier cosa por ver a sus padres felices.

Arthur y Alfred no podían creerlo, una noche para ellos solos… sí, definitivamente se romperían un par de camas.

**N.A:** Sé que me extrañaban, no lo nieguen :3, oh dios, que ego yo, ignoren esto, espero les gustara, en el siguiente hay un pequeño lemon. Queda el siguiente capítulo y dos más y esto se acaba xD

Próximo capítulo: _Como solteros otra vez._

_Mucho tiempo postergando las ganas, la cena se les hizo eterna, Inglaterra no solía empezar, pero a penas Estados Unidos se levantó de la mesa lo jaló a la pared para comenzar a besarlo, quería que Estados Unidos lo destrozara en la cama… y el menor no se iba a negar a tal idea, esta es de las mejores sorpresas que han tenido en su vida._


End file.
